Further Up Further In
by Robin Gurl
Summary: The storm has worsened and Pippin is still separated from Merry. Can Frodo, Sam, and Strider save him before the rain causes any more problems? RR Movie Based SLASH MP SF
1. Author Note

Let's see, I have redone my story, as in fixed all of the format, checked spelling and even punctutation. I even changed the title. It's now named Further In Further Up. For two reasons. 1. Because I am going Further In to Merry and Pippins relationship. 2. Because I like it. ^_^ It's a Celtic song and I'm in love with it!!! GO SCOTLAND!! 

Like all of my stories it is based off the movie and Billy Boyd and Dominic Moganhangan's (sp? ^^;) protrayal of Pippin and Merry. This one is actually movie verse. It goes right through the movie only I add a few of my own scenes here and there. 

Mr. Peter Jackson if you ever read this and like it then more power to you. I have not meant to make you mad or steal your script. I'm just an overly obessed fan who has seen the movie (not kidding) 116 times and still counting. 

Billy and Dominic if you ever read this please don't hurt, sue or hate me. If you hated me I might have to actually kill myself. I don't think your gay, though from what I've seen of you four hobbits together has made me raise my eye brow once or twice and reconsider. Elijah and Sean the same goes for you. Even if you two would be good together *sighs*...oh well. 

Original Characters appearing: 

Erem: My made up Elf, I think he's actually a bad guy in my Super Friend story. o.O; 

Jusif:: Is from my original story Star Alliance he comes in the 4th book as Star Dust's protector. He's a Star Knight. I won't get into much detail. 

Oh and two more things, I do like reviews. If your going to give me critism and help do it nicely. Or I will lash out. I have done it before like some poor unfortuante people have found out. Two, I have two different type of chapters for Chapter 5 and on. It's the original hand written and the typed up version. If I finish tonight the written one should be done. It says Original in front of the chapter name. 

Thanks 

Robin Girl 


	2. Chapter 1

Further Up Further In 

Further In Further Up 

By Robin Gurl 

Chapter 1 

Merry watched his younger cousin move. He was young, so young and yet he was traveling with him to Rivendale. He had a feeling that Pippin was scared. But how to get it out of him. He loved his cousin dearly and didn't want to see him hurting. 

"Mr. Merry are you alright?" 

Merry looked over to the sound of the voice and saw Sam's concerned face staring back at him. "Oh, I'm fine Sam." 

"You didn't look fine, if you don't mind me saying Sir, you looked worried." Sam had noticed for the second or third time Merry glance over at Pippin. 

"Oh Sam, I'm just worried about Pippin." Merry sighed knowing it would be a lot easier if someone other than himself knew. "He's been so quiet lately and that worries me." 

"I feel the same way 'bout Mr. Frodo. Though Frodo was always quiet." Sam admitted quietly. 

"Yes, but he'll tell you things. And you two also love each other. You two are more than friends. Pippin and I are just cousins." 

"Pippin loves you." 

"Yes, but not the way you and Frodo do.." Merry continued walking but stayed out of Frodo and Pippin's hearing range. "Sam how does it feel when you love someone?" 

"Excuse me? I don't understand Mr. Merry." 

"How did it feel when you first loved Frodo." 

Sam smiled, "It felt wonderful, but I was also scared, mind you at that time I wasn't sure if Mister Frodo was that way, so I was scared of rejection." As Sam continued to remember that wonderful moment in his life something clicked. Did Merry love Pippin that way? Before he could ask he heard Pippin yipe about something. 

Merry was over at his cousin's side in a flash, "Pip?" 

The youngest hobbit looked up fearful. He saw Strider and his cousin staring worriedly at him. "I saw something it was black but not a black rider and had yellow eyes. It stared at me as I walked then it pounced towards me." 

Strider didn't believe one word. "There is nothing out here." 

Pippin's face looked like he'd been rejected as Strider chastised him for being foolish. Merry noticed and gave Strider a warning glance. 

"Is Pippin alright?" Frodo peaked in the huddle, his big blue eyes searched the three faces for anything wrong. 

"Yes, you Hobbits are scared of everything. You need to learn to be brave." 

All four hobbits felt insulted at Strider's outburst. Sam fumed silently, while Frodo just glared. Merry was mad at Strider, "How do you know it's not true when you didn't see it?" 

Strider didn't answer and continued walking, "If we do not hurry the Black Riders will catch up to us." 

Pippin allowed Merry to help him back up. "It's alright Pip, what ever you saw is probably gone. Ignore Strider, he knows nothing about hobbits." 

That night at the camp everyone was asleep except for Pippin. He was sitting alone thinking. Insults from other people kept flowing through his head. 

_**Fool of a Took.**_

_**All hobbits are scared of everything you need to learn to be brave.** _

"How can I be brave when I'm one of the smallest beings on Middle Earth?" 

"Pippin?" 

Blue eyes searched for who called him he saw no one, "Who called." 

Merry was never really asleep. He had heard everything that Pippin had said. "Pippin?" He stood up grabbing his blanket and walked over to his cousin. He sat down putting the blanket around both of them. "Are you scared?" 

"No." Came Pippin's quiet reply. There was no way that he was going to show that he was scared. Not in front of Merry, if he did then surely Merry would laugh at him. 

"It's ok to be scared. Come on Pippin let it out." Merry said soothingly. "I'm worried about you Pippin. You're scaring me and I'm scared." 

Pippin broke, he fell back into Merry's arms. His happy mask falling away leaving a scared hobbit lad whom hadn't even come of age. Pippin was scared, so scared. He missed his parents, and siblings. The people who didn't think he was just a fool. "Everyone is right, I'm just a Fool of a Took.." 

It hurt Merry so much to hear his cousin cry, "Pip, don't cry. You aren't just a Fool of a Took. I don't think that Strider knows you that well.." ::He also doesn't know how young you are. Only Frodo and I do. Sam doesn't even know.:: 

After a few moments of being rocked back and forth Pippin let out a hoarse whisper, "Merry, I don't know if I can do this.." 

"Do what Pip?" 

"Help Frodo. I want to but I can't.." 

"Pippin you can do it. I'll help you. Haven't I always been there for you?" He felt Pippin nod. "Then let me be there for you now. I hate to see you hurting. You're normally so happy and carefree and I use to be jealous. Everyone always wants you to be more serious in life.. But I've seen that Pippin and to tell you the truth I don't like it." 

Pippin nodded tiredly, "I couldn't be serious, I tried." 

"I don't want you to be. Just be your self.." Merry sighed knowing that Pippin needed someone who loved him, "Pippin, I love you, more than a friend.." 

"I know Merry, I had a feeling you did. I was scared at first but now I'm glad.." Pippin smiled in the darkness. He felt so tired. Pippin let out a small groan. 

"What' wrong Pip?" 

"Hmmm..mmmm..tired." 

"Well sleep then." 

Pippin took longer this time to answer. "If I do you'll leave me." 

Merry pulled his cousin close, "No I won't. I'll stay right here." 

"Promise?" 

"Yes Pip I promise." Merry closed his eyes lying down. He pulled Pippin down beside him. The blonde haired hobbit felt his lover move closer and snuggle. ::I never want to leave you again...I'll be by your side as long as you'll have me.:: 

"I love you Merry.." 

While everyone slept two black figures looked on. One of them smiled as the other whispered a spell. After it was done they both left, hiding in the woods waiting for the morning. 

The next morning it had somehow snowed. Sam sat up shivering. "Mister Frodo?" He moved over to his sleeping lover. Sam noticed that Frodo was warm. Not sick warm yet just warm and that was a good thing. "Strider..?" 

"Yes Sam?" Strider was worried snow was very rare in this part of Middle Earth, Infact it never snowed. 

"You didn't say it was going to snow last night." Sam covered Frodo up some more in hopes he wouldn't catch a cold. 

Merry awoke a couple of hours later. His face felt the biting cold air as he sat up. "Woah!" As he spoke his voice made temporary smoke in the air. Merry looked down and smiled. Pippin looked so young and cute when he was sleeping. 

As if Pippin knew he was being watched he opened his eyes. The young hobbit looked around sleepily then sat up. He almost wished he hadn't. Freezing air chilled his small body almost instantly. 

"Pip keep yer blanket around you before you catch cold love." Merry covered Pippin up then put his arms around Pippin's small waist pulling him into his lap. ::This gives him a little more body heat.:: 

Pippin didn't say a word and buried himself deeper into his lovers embrace. He was cold, so cold not to mention still extremely tired. He felt himself drift back to sleep using Merry's chest as pillow. "Pippin are you ok?" 

Merry looked forward and Frodo sitting in front of them. He to was wrapped tightly in a blanket. "Pippin?" Frodo reached out one of his arms and put a hand to Pippin's forehead. It was warm to warm. 

"Frodo what's wrong?" 

"He feels warm, fever warm." Frodo had never seen the youngest Hobbit ill. Infact when he was little he always thought Pippin was immune to everything. 

Merry put a hand to Pippin's forehead knowing right then that Pippin had a fever. "Pippin!!" He cousin didn't move. "Pip come on wake up." 

Merry's shouts brought Sam and Strider over. "Mr. Merry what's wrong?" 

Frodo stood up and ran. Sam watched his lover tear a piece of his cloak off. He poured some of their drinking water on it and soaked the cloth. 

"Frodo what are you doing? That was good drinking water." Strider scolded. 

"Someone needs it more than we do." Frodo barked. He was getting perturbed at the ranger. "Here Merry." 

Merry took the wet cloth and placed it on Pippin's burning forehead. "Hang in there Pip!" 

Strider stood up, "Get packed we need to keep moving. Our next stop is the great watchtower of Nahazu Frodo sighed knowing Strider was right. "We'll put Pip on the horses back." 

"There is no room Master Baggins. The horse is already full." Strider shot out. 

"Then we'll put some on our backs." Frodo replied harshly. "He can't walk. I will not have it." 

"You can not carry anymore. None of you can." 

Pippin's ears were burning from hearing them fight about him. "STOP IT!!" He shouted out hoarsely. "Don't fight over me. I'll just walk." 

"Pippin?" 

"Mr. Took?" Sam exclaimed, "Are you sure?" 

Pippin nodded even though he felt terrible. He hated when people fought over him. "Just help me up and I'll be fine.." 

Merry sighed and helped his cousin up, "If you even look like you're going to collapse we're going to put you on that horse." 

"Ok." Pippin swayed slightly before getting his balance back. "Well lets get going." 

End Chapter 1 

~~ 

Like??!?! Please REVIEW!! 

Few little hints from the story. After you read them go and back and read the story. Think of Pippin's face when Gandalf lit in to him in the Mines of Moria for knocking that thing into the well for that part where Strider gets mad at him for being 'scared' 

And for the watchtower, I couldn't remember or make out the name to well. 


	3. Chapter 2

Further Up Further In 

By Robin Gurl 

Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
^_^ This is the first of many M/P stories. ^^; Please forgive me if I butcher the names of the places.  
  
Story Announcements: There are so many GOOD stories that it's hard really hard to read them all. ^_^ But I do have a few favorites that I would like you to read:  
  
Innocent: Right now my mind has gone blank on who wrote it. It's about Frodo when he's little. He get's a cold while he, Bilbo and Gandalf are visiting Rivendell.  
  
Also read all of Lily Baggins's stories. They rock. ^_^ I love them!! I have read them all so many times that it's not even funny.  
  
~~  
  
Six hours later they arrived at the watch tower. Frodo laid down and Pippin almost collapsed beside him. Merry sat beside Sam finally glad they were resting.  
  
"Here take these." Strider placed a cloth out that was holding a lot of swords. "I'm going to take a look around."  
  
"Mister Frodo you look tired maybe you should sleep."  
  
Frodo nodded and let Sam tuck him in his makeshift bed.  
  
Sam kissed his love on the forehead then moved back over to the fire. "Mr. Took how are you holding up?"  
  
Pippin looked up, he was in pain. His stomach hurt and the world was spinning.  
  
"You'll feel better once you get some food in your stomach."  
  
Just the thought of food made Pippin's stomach churn. He swallowed and put on a fake smile.  
  
That night Frodo woke up, he expected to see Pippin lying beside him resting. Instead he heard voices. The hobbit sighed they had forgotten about the trouble they were in, "What are you doing!?!?!"  
  
Merry smiled, "Tomatoes, Sausages and nice Crispy Bacon." He put an arm around Pippin helping the youngest hobbit eat.  
  
"We saved some for you Mister Frodo." Sam held out a plate.  
  
Frodo couldn't believe it. He wasn't mad at Pippin. Pippin was to ill to have been apart of this one. But he was sure mad at his love and Merry. "PUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!!" He stepped on the fire putting it out.  
  
They heard a screech. Merry pulled Pippin to his seat and followed Sam and Frodo to the edge of the rock ledge. "BLACK RIDERS!!!"  
  
"RUN!!!" Frodo cried grabbing his sword and following Sam up the stairs.  
  
"Come on Pip!" Merry pushed Pippin the stairs. "MOVE!!"  
  
"Don't push me!!" The food that had been forced down Pippin was beginning to work its way back up.  
  
"Come on cousin if we don't we'll be killed." Pippin tried to move faster. He almost collapsed a few times but decided it would be better than being killed.  
  
Once at the top the four hobbits watched in horror as the Ring Wraiths surrounded them. Sam's first thought was to protect Frodo. He jumped forward and clashed swords once then was thrown to the ground. Merry pulled Pippin close and they both tried to protect Frodo. They to were thrown to the ground.  
  
Pippin's head hit one of the statues and he sat up dazed. Then he wrapped his arms around his stomach and vomited. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Soon it was just dry heaves.  
  
Merry sat up a few moments later and noticed Pippin. He heard sickening noises emitting from the youngest hobbit. Merry crawled over and rubbed Pippin's back.  
  
Sam watched as all the Ring Wraiths surrounded Frodo. "FRODO!!" There was nothing he could do and Merry had his hands full with Pippin.  
  
A few moments later everyone heard a yell from Frodo. Sam hopped up immediately and ran over to him.  
  
"Oh Sam.." Frodo moaned.  
  
"FRODO!!" Merry cried. Pippin let out a moan then fell back against Merry unconscious. "Pippin?!?!?" He looked up and noticed two Ring Wraiths moving towards them. Merry tried to shield Pippin as much as possible waiting for the attack. Nothing came, confused Merry looked up. He watched as the Ring Wraith burned to nothing but ashes. "STRIDER!!"  
  
"Merry you and Pippin alright?"  
  
Merry nodded, "Pip just blacked out."  
  
"Strider, Frodo's hurt!!" Sam cried.  
  
Strider knelt down beside Frodo, "He's been stabbed by a Morgal Blade.."  
  
Pippin stirred weakly in Merry's arms. They were now at a campsite. Poor Pippin didn't know what was going on. "Merry?"  
  
Inspite of Frodo's life being in danger the blonde haired hobbit smiled, "Pip?!?!" He hugged he youngest hobbit tightly, "You're ok!!"  
  
Then Frodo screeched, Pippin sat up his young eyes looked over and saw Strider and Sam standing over Frodo who kept convulsing. "Is Frodo Ok?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Help me up. I want to see Frodo." Pippin struggled knowing he was to weak but tried anyway.  
  
Merry nodded even though he didn't think it was a good idea. "Alright." Once he was over there he helped Pippin to his knees beside Frodo.  
  
"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked tears falling down his feverish cheeks.  
  
"He's passing into the shadow world, soon he'll be a wraith like them."  
  
"He's going cold!!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Sam do you know about Altheas?"  
  
"Altheas?"  
  
"King Soil." Strider replied trying a different name, one the gardener might recognize.  
  
"King Soil art a weed."  
  
"It may help to slow the poison."  
  
Pippin watched as Frodo lurched upwards screeching loudly. He fell back away from Frodo scared. "Frodo?"  
  
"Pip, I don't think he can hear you." Merry told his love quietly.  
  
An hour later Strider and Sam were not back. Pippin's eyes were beginning to droop. The fever from what ever he had was starting to catch up to him. Frodo jolted Pippin out of his daze when he screeched. Pippin was scared. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried.  
  
Merry almost started crying himself but decided he needed to be strong and help Pippin. Merry stood and walked over to Pippin. "It's ok Pip!!"  
  
Pippin allowed himself to be pulled into Merry's lap and be rocked. 30 Minutes later Strider and Sam came back with a lady. Pippin had dozed off earlier his head on Merry's shoulder. "Strider" Merry asked, "Who is she?!?!"  
  
"She's an elf." Sam exclaimed.  
  
"It's alright she's going to help!"  
  
"There are nine wraiths behind you. I've been searching for you for 2 days." She knelt beside Frodo frowning. "This is beyond my skill to heal we must get him to my father."  
  
Strider picked Frodo up and walked over to her horse. He started talking in elfish.  
  
"What are you doing those wraiths are still out there." Sam cried.  
  
"Ride Hard!!" Strider said and waved as Arwen rode off. "Don't worry she'll get him to safety."  
  
Arwen rode off leaving two confused hobbits. Pippin moaned weakly stirring in Merry's arms. Merry patted his back gently, "Shh it's ok Pip!"  
  
Strider watched the two hobbits who were still healthy converse quietly between themselves.  
  
"Do you think Mr. Took is going to last until we get to Rivendell."  
  
"I hope so Sam.." Merry glared briefly at Strider, "I just wish that Ranger would help out a little bit."  
  
Sam nodded, "I agree." The gardener turned to the Ranger, "We're staying here tonight. Pippin needs to rest."  
  
This time Strider only nodded and began laying out bed rolls.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~ 

^_^ Glad everyone likes my story. And NO it's NOT my first LOTR ficcie. No one but four people read my first one. The First one is called Hidden Feelings. It's a slash between Sam and Frodo.

~~~


	4. Chapter 3

Further Up Further In

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 3  
  
~~ 

Does it really sound that rushed?!?!? *sighs *..I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to be. HONEST!! And NO it's NOT my first LOTR ficcie..I wish people would read my first one. (hint hint) Also I'm not so good with the ages. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. Don't kill me about it.  
  
***********  
  
To my reviewers: Amarth: Maybe I'll give you another mistake to find in this chapter. Hehe. And yes I have read the books er tried to any ways..and it sounds like Kings Soil..*sticks her tongue out playfully * Blame Sam's accent.  
  
Elendriel:: *hugs her * You READ IT!!! YAY!! ^_^ It's ok..it didn't take you that long to read it. Everyone this is the girl who wrote Innocent, one of the CUTEST MOST ADORABLE stories on this WHOLE SITE!! And get this: her native language isn't even English. She is doing wonderful at it. I would have never known..she told us in like chapter 3 or 4..  
  
***********

Story Announcements:  
  
Read.. Brandywine by Mainframe. I know it hasn't been updated but it's like so good and I have read it over and over again so many times that it's not even funny.  
  
Out Cast, by Lady Monoghan- I know this one prolly won't be updated for while. I found it while searching for Pippin ficcies and I LOVE it!!!  
  
*giggles * You HAVE TO READ this ONE: The Insanity Files by Hannah-Bee and Ginsing, It is hysertical. I was laughing so hard that I was crying and my sides were hurting. 

*******

Kay now on with the story. 

~~  
  
That night Strider had his watch. He sat there thinking. He was worried about Frodo. Strider sighed then jumped when he heard a noise.  
  
It sounded like a congested cough. ::Must be Pippin.:: Strider stood up and walked over to the youngest hobbit, "Alright.Pippin you ok?"  
  
Pippin sat up sleepily allowing Strider to help him drink some water. Then a coughing fit started. After it was over Pippin leaned back onto Strider breathing hard.  
  
"Just take deep breaths." Strider said soothingly.  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
The question caught Strider off guard. "I don't hate you.."  
  
"You act like it" Pippin exclaimed. "I'm sorry if I made you mad. I seem to be doing that a lot lately."  
  
Strider placed a cold cloth on Pippin's forehead sighing, he didn't realize until now how cold he had been towards Pippin. "I'm sorry Pippin I'm just a little stressed."  
  
Pippin nodded, "Strider?"  
  
"Yes Pippin?"  
  
"I don't want to disturb Merry. Could I sleep with you?"  
  
The request was so innocent that Strider couldn't think of a response, "I'm on watch." was all he could say.  
  
"Please, I'm cold and scared Merry needs.." Pippin couldn't continue as another one of the dreadful cough attacks took over again. His coughs sounded so bad that Strider winced whenever he heard one.  
  
"You've gotten worse just sleep. It's the best I can do right now." Strider was worried. All of his medicines would work on humans and elves. He didn't know if it would work on hobbits. Strider carried Pippin and All to his watch spot. Pippin had already fallen fast asleep, Strider smiled and pulled the little one closer rocking him ever so slightly.  
  
That morning Merry woke up, "Pippin. How do you feel this morning?" Merry got no reply, "PIP?!?!" Panicking he jumped out of his bed roll to see that Pippin wasn't there.  
  
"Sh.." Sam scolded. "He just got Pippin back asleep."  
  
"Whose HE? Merry demanded.  
  
"Strider. Pip woke up earlier because he couldn't breathe."  
  
"He's alright isn't he?"  
  
"You may go check on him." Sam replied. "He's over there."  
  
Merry ran over as quietly as he could. Something about Pippin being with Strider didn't sound right.  
  
"Good Morning, Master Brandybuck. I trust you slept well.." Strider smiled, his arms around Pippin's feverish body. "Pippin told me not to wake you last night so you could get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you.." Merry noticed that Strider was being nicer. Not as cold as before.  
  
"Merry, I have a question, if you don't want to answer it that's ok I'll understand."  
  
"Yes?" Merry sat down beside Strider glancing at his sleeping lover. His hand that was closest to Pippin and Strider reached up and pushed Pippin's wet curls away.  
  
"Just how old is he? You hobbits look so different than humans at older ages."  
  
"Pip is very young.. In human years he'd be around." Merry did some quick math that Bilbo had taught him when he was younger, "13 or 14.in your world. I'm 25, Frodo's 28, and Sam is I think 29."   
  
"Wow he is young. I was just wondering why he was acting so childish."  
  
"Yeh." Merry smiled, "He's our baby."  
  
"And your love?"  
  
Surprised Merry gasped, "How did you know?!?!"  
  
"I'm a Ranger, Master Meridoc. I have very GOOD hearing." Merry's mouth formed the shape of an "O." Sam saved him from having to say anything else. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
Strider stood up balancing his sleeping burden on one hip, "Let's go before Sam has a heart attack."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Once at the campfire Strider gently shook Pippin, "Come on, wake up." After a few tries Pippin's eyes opened. "Hey little one.." Strider felt more comfortable knowing how to speak to the youngest hobbit. "You need to eat something."  
  
"Are we going to travel?" Sam asked. He really wanted to get back beside Frodo.  
  
"No Arwen is going to send horses for us. Besides we wouldn't get very far with Pippin this condition."  
  
Sam looked up with a glance. His facial expression said since when did you care?  
  
Pippin laid his head on Strider's shoulder half asleep, "Tired.."  
  
"Yes I know here open your mouth." Pippin opened his mouth and felt a small piece of Tomato be inserted. He tried to spit it back up but Strider immediately stopped him, "No, you need to eat something."  
  
"Not hungry." Reluctantly the youngest hobbit swallowed three more pieces. "No more."  
  
Merry frowned even when Pippin was sick, he still had an appetite. "Strider I think he's really sick."  
  
"Yes, I know that."

"No." Merry shook his head, "When Pippin's sick his appetite is the same he must be really sick, cos he's not eating."  
  
Strider thought for a minute then found that Merry was right. Pippin didn't see that hungry.  
  
"I don't feel good." Pippin moaned.  
  
"Just wait a little longer Master Peregrin." ::Come on Arwen.::  
  
After making sure Frodo was going to be ok Arwen ran to the stables, "Erem!!"  
  
A tall scanky looking elf stepped out from behind a hors. "Yes little one?"  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes, "Erem I need your help."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Take out three of your strongest men and go find Frodo's friends." Arwen had noticed that the youngest didn't look well. "Take plenty of blankets one of the halfings is ill."  
  
Erem bowed, "Mistress I can't. A storm is coming."  
  
Arwen glared, "You will do as I tell or I will tell my father."  
  
Erem sighed, "How many are we picking up?"  
  
"One human and three halfings." Arwen replied.  
  
"Alright, Jusif, Creon, Taki get four of our strongest horses we have a rescue mission."  
  
"YES SIR!" Three voices answered from different sides of the stable.  
  
"Princess I hope we can reach them in time."  
  
"Me to Erem, Me to." Arwen murmured as she watched them ride off.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~ 

Wow that one was a long one. ^_^ If ya like PLEASE review!! 

~~


	5. Chapter 4

Further Up Futher In

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 4  
  
~~ 

Hello, I'm back with a new chapter. Unless something happens I will prolly have a new chapter every night. But If I have a lot of homework then I won't be able to. ^_^  
  
Kay now: **** To my reviewers:  
  
Amarth:: Love, I didn't think it was insulting, well at first I did, but then it was kind of funny. ^_^ So don't feel bad. To be a good author I have to accept criticism.  
  
Roz Morgan and Race skylark: O..*grins * gotcha. ^_^, Yes it was my first Merry/ Pippin. And very good one.I might add. And thanks, that was exactly wot I wanted to do. Intertwine my story with the movie. Cos I know more about the movie than I do the book.  
  
Shimanocono:: STRANGE?!?!? STRANGE?!?!?!? *doesn't know how to take that one * Eh? Ok..? O.O;  
  
Pansy Chubb: YAY!! PIPPIN FANS UNITE!!! *giggles and waves banners * I made ya smile? Well yes that was and will always be my goal. NO *falls over dead* JUST ONE CHAPTER?!?!? O.o; I'm going to die...  
  
No Story updates this time.

~~  
  
Merry yawned laying out on the grass, he was so glad to be out of the snow. "When are they going to get here?"  
  
Pippin was curled up in blankets in Strider's arms. It was obvious he had gotten worse. Strider sang to him a quiet elfish lullaby to calm the sick halfing. Soon Pippin was calm again. As Pippin slept, Strider took a good look at him. Pippin's normally cheerful face was pale. His nose and cheeks were red from the fever. His almost blonde curly hair was sticking to his burning forehead.  
  
At first Strider thought this young one was going to be the death of him. Always being hungry, wanting to play games as they traveled, and always asked the most annoying questions but at that time he didn't know why Pippin wanted to do those things. Strider just thought that maybe the hobbit was off his rocker slightly. The halfings would play with him and tease Pippin. Normally it was Merry who kept Pippin in line. Though, Strider smiled, He had seen Frodo let Pippin have it once or twice. It was obvious that Sam wasn't that close to Pippin, though he still cared for him as anyone else.  
  
Another thing he loved to look at was Halfing Clothes. He'd learned from Gandalf that little hafling children had their clothes carefully made by their parents or a close relative.  
  
Pippin's clothes were a bit different than what Strider would have thought a hobbit child to wear. Though, Pippin was an older hobbit child and he'd never seen an older hobbits clothes before. He had on trousers that were somewhere between the color of green and blue. A white button up shirt was underneath the green jacket. And that poor scarf. It hadn't come off Pippin's neck the whole time. Strider fingered it gently.  
  
As he did he found a tag. He squinted and read what it said. "To Pip from Merry. Best Friends four ever." Ah, Strider thought, so that's why it never comes off.  
  
Horse hoofs were heard off into the distance and they were getting closer. Merry and Sam hopped up scared. They were ready to fight to protect Pippin from harm. Thankfully no screech was heard. Four white horses galloped up. Four elves jumped off their back. One of them spoke English, "They fit our description. One Man, and Three Halfings, one of the halfings being sick."  
  
"Who are you?!?" Sam cried.  
  
"Lady Arwen sent us." Another replied. "My name is Erem."  
  
Strider stood cuddling Pippin close. "I see Arwen has made it safely?" Pippin whimpered as his stomach was jostled as Strider moved. He didn't wake up but his face was twisted in pain. Strider whispered comforting words in the young ones ear and Pippin calmed back down and went back into his feverish sleep.  
  
"We must hurry there is a storm coming."  
  
Erem moved forward, "Let me take him so I can get back fast and he can receive medical attention."  
  
Strider carefully handed Pippin to Erem, "Be careful," He whispered, "If anything happens to him they'll have my head."  
  
As Erem took Pippin he nodded. The elf almost gasped when he felt how hot Pippin was. "Oh my. How long have you been out like this?"  
  
"Almost a week."  
  
"And he was sick the whole time?"  
  
Strider nodded, "Yes, I'm guessing it's been about 3 or 4 days since Pippin grew ill."  
  
"I need to get him back to Rivendell fast." Erem took one graceful leap with Pippin and all and landed perfectly on his steed.  
  
"I want to go with you!!" Merry exclaimed. "I promised I wouldn't leave him."  
  
Erem sighed, he had a feeling that it would not be a good idea to ignore the hobbit. "Alright. Jusif you're coming with me. Take this one with you."  
  
"My names Merry sir. And that's Pippin." Merry told them as he was picked up by Strider and was plopped on the White Horse.  
  
"Hang on Little One." Jusif said.  
  
Two hours later thanks to the speed of the elfish horses they arrived a Rivendell. Elrond was waiting at the door. He had just given Frodo his medicine. Though the sick hobbit was not awake, Elrond had found other ways to get Frodo to take it. Erem hopped off his horse and gave Pippin over to the Elf Lord, "Sire, he is ill."  
  
Elrond took Pippin and did a quick over check. 'Definitely has a fever,' he thought 'that can be taken care of with some simple medicine. That is if I caught in time' As he looked he noticed another hobbit being helped down. 'Well I'll be. Another one?!? He looks older than this one. maybe this one is his son.'  
  
"Is Pip going to be ok?" Merry asked.  
  
"I'm sure I can fix your friend, come little one."  
  
Merry followed the elegant Elf Lord down huge halls. He soon found it hard to keep up. Elrond slowed down just for Merry it seemed and they continued walking.  
  
Pippin sat up in another of one of those dreadful coughing attacks. This one hurt more than ever. "You alright Little One?" The youngest hobbit looked up to see a fatherly eleven face looking down at him. "Who are you?"  
  
Elrond smiled warmly, "I'm Elrond, I rule over all Rivendell. But no need to worry about that now. You are ill young one."  
  
Pippin nodded tiredly, he leaned his head on Elrond's shoulder looking around sleepily. He looked down and saw Merry smiling at him. "Merry..."  
  
"Hey Pip!" Merry squeezed Pippin's dangling hand, "He'll fix you up cousin in no time."  
  
"I'm hungry but I don't want to throw it back up."  
  
Elrond laughed gently, "Maybe you can keep some of our soup down."  
  
"Kay.." Pippin replied. He was quiet the rest of the way. Finally they arrived in a huge room.  
  
Merry's eyes widened, the bed could hold at least six hobbits comfortably. Elrond laid Pippin down on the huge bed covering him up. He noticed right away that Pippin's expression was a mix of Fear and Pain. "What's wrong?!?!"  
  
Pippin sat up and buried himself in Elrond's robes sobbing, "They're here! They followed ME!!"  
  
Merry jumped up on the huge bed beside Elrond, "Who Pippin?"  
  
"Those black things." Pippin sobbed.  
  
Elrond held the small hobbit close as he cried. "It's ok Pippin, that it right isn't it?" Merry nodded and he continued, "We'll protect you from everything." Elrond sighed silently, Pippin was obviously one of the youngest in the group. Frodo had calmed down easier. He decided to calm him like he had done to Aragorn when he was young. Elrond began rocking the crying hobbit then started singing an Elvin lullaby that was sung for babies when they were ill.  
  
A few hours later Elrond noticed Merry had fallen asleep. Pippin had finally calmed down and was asleep also. The Elf Lord covered both hobbits up then went back to check on Frodo. He smiled as he shut off the light. "They are going to light this place up again."  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~  
  
I think this one was my BEST chapter for this fic.wot do ya think!?!? Anywho PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
~~


	6. Chapter 5

Further Up Further In

By Robin Gurl 

Chapter 5  
  
~~~

This one is a long one. 0_0; No announcements today, I am typing in the car and I don't remember exactly wot they said. ^_^ Oh I do remember one: Thank you for telling me the age of the hobbits. I was honestly beginning to wonder how old everyone was.

~~  
  
"So how are the young ones?" A figure sitting by Frodo's bed asked.  
  
Elrond sat on the edge of the hobbits bed checking the wound, "The youngest has fallen ill."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"The fever is." Elrond sighed, "Gandalf go see them."  
  
Gandalf stood huffing, "Fool of a Took, he always seems to cause problems. The sick one is Pippin, his friend is Merry. They are inseparable."  
  
"Yes that was his name. Frodo is finally showing some good signs."  
  
"Yes he is strong." Gandalf replied. "Which room are the other two in?"  
  
"Two from the left."  
  
"Alright." Gandalf left the room. On the way there he met up with an old friend who was hobbling in with a cane. "Well I'll be, Bilbo Baggins."  
  
Bilbo's eyes lit up when he saw the old wizard, "G..Gandalf?!?!? What are you doing here my friend?"  
  
"You're nephew is ill."  
  
Bilbo sighed, "Which one?"  
  
"Frodo, but he's going to be fine."  
  
"Then where are you going so fast?"  
  
"Peregrin."  
  
"Oh my." Bilbo exclaimed. When Pippin got sick it was usually VERY serious. "I'll come with you."  
  
In the room, Bilbo sat on Pippin's side of the bed while Gandalf sat on the other. "Meridoc is feeling a bit warm." Gandalf observed.  
  
"I hope he hasn't gotten what Peregrin has." Bilbo put a hand to Pippin's cheek caressing it gently. Pippin smiled as if he knew who it was then he intertwined his body with Merry. Pippin's head lay comfortably in the crook of Merry's neck. Merry put an arm around him pulling him close.  
  
Gandalf gave a slight smile, "I think a change has gone on between these two hobbits."  
  
Bilbo only nodded, "Gandalf, I know they won't like it but we need to separate them. We only need one sick. Come Peregrin." Bilbo untangled the two hobbits pulling the feverish Pippin into his lap. Pippin moaned and reached for Merry, sweat ran down his face. "No lad." Bilbo stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gandalf exclaimed.  
  
"To give him a good washing with a cold cloth."  
  
"Can you do it or do you need help?"  
  
"Gandalf I'm not that old." Bilbo insisted. The shouting caused Merry to murmured in his sleep.  
  
"No. Don't hurt Pip, he didn't mean it..."  
  
"Meridoc?"  
  
"Please! You've hurt enough. He's only a child."  
  
"We're not hurting him. Calm down."  
  
Bilbo started to the door, "Watch him Gandalf."  
  
"I will.."  
  
In the bath room Pippin felt himself be put down on something very cold. Then he heard water running. "Ma?"  
  
"No, my lad."  
  
Pippin's eyes opened slowly, his vision was very blurred, how did he know that voice? "Bilbo?" "Yes, that is right. Now I'm going to wash you down with some cool water."  
  
"How is Frodo?" Pippin asked weakly as he was undressed.  
  
"I have been told he'll be fine. Now everyone is worried about you."  
  
"Ok..Bilbo?!?!"  
  
Bilbo turned around to see Pippin's panicked face. "Yes?!?"  
  
"I'm..gonna."  
  
"Oh my!" Bilbo knew that look. Quickly he grabbed a pail and put it on the ground then helped Pippin to it. "Oh Pip." He held back the small hobbit's curls as he vomited.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Pippin sobbed as it quickly turned to dry heaves.  
  
"Don't be sorry." After Pippin had finished Bilbo pulled the Took into his lap and took a cloth and wiped Pippin's face with it. "Let's hurry and wash then we can get you back in bed with clean sheets."  
  
In another room Merry sat up sleepily to see Gandalf hovering over him. "Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes Meridoc it is I." Gandalf laughed as Merry jumped up and flew into his arms. "Where were you?!?!?"  
  
"I had some problems."  
  
"Frodo..is he?"  
  
"He is healing nicely. But he is still to weak to wake up."  
  
Then something clicked, "Hey, where's Pip?" Merry looked around knowing that Pippin was to ill to walk anywhere.  
  
"He is being washed down and then is going to be put back to bed. Elrond is going to try some herbs on him later."  
  
"Who is washing him?"  
  
"Bilbo."  
  
Merry's eyes lit up, "Bilbo is here?!?!?"  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Gandalf help me."  
  
Gandalf and Merry looked towards the door and saw Bilbo holding Pippin. "He's gotten to hot to touch."  
  
The Wizard ran literally over to the hobbits. He took Pippin into his arms. Bilbo was right. "We need Elrond now. It had gotten worse."  
  
"Merry, go get Elrond NOW!" Bilbo commanded.  
  
The blonde hobbit ran, as he did he felt tears slide down his cheeks. "Why is this happening?!??!"  
  
Elrond looked up from mixing some herbs. "Merry?"  
  
Merry sniffled a little his tears still coming down. "Mr. Elrond...Pip's gotten worse. He's too hot to touch."  
  
Elrond knelt down in front of him, "Alright little one. There's no reason to cry. I'll fix him up in no time. Now go find Strider and Sam, I'm going to need their help."  
  
Merry nodded and watched the Elf Lord run with Herbs and all.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~~ 

The next chapter is coming up VERY soon. ^_^ I LOVE all of my reviewers!! *hugs them all *

~~~


	7. Chapter 6

Further Up Further In

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 6  
  
~~  
  
I am yet again typing in the car. ^_^ Maybe I can get it finished and then maybe I can begin working on a new idea that I have. 

~~  
  
"SAM!!!!! STRIDER!!!!!!" Merry cried, as he ran.  
  
"Little one?" Strider was surprised when the blonde hobbit, who never showed any emotion to anyone but Frodo and Pippin fell into his arms crying. "What's wrong??!?!"  
  
"Pip's gotten worse...I'm scared..so scared..I don't want him to die." All of Merry's feelings that had been kept inside to help his love flowed out. "Elrond needs your help.." He said finally after composing himself a little.  
  
Strider gave Merry and warm hug and kneeled down in front of him, "Meridoc Brandybuck, I have not seen you cry like this before. You really are scared aren't you?!?!"  
  
Merry nodded blushing a bit. "I love Pippin so much an..and I don't want him to die."  
  
A huge clap of thunder went off scaring Merry. Strider took Merry's hand into his, "If you love Pippin then he won't die."  
  
"I..I don't understand.."  
  
"Love is very powerful Merry. If you love Pippin the way I think you do he'll be just fine. Now come on. Let's go take care of eh?" Merry nodded allowing Strider to carry him back to Pippin's room.  
  
"Ah, Strider I see you finally arrived." Gandalf said putting on a fake smile. Pippin had just thrown up and was now being rocked back to sleep.  
  
"Mister Gandalf Sir!" Sam was so happy to see the wizard that his eyes teared up.  
  
"Pip?" Merry jumped down and ran over to Bilbo. He felt like he was little hobbit lad again and Pippin was just a baby. He remembered when he was little, he always wanted to play right at the time that Pippin was trying to take a nap. When ever he would run in he would see Bilbo rocking Pippin while his Ma and Da cooked dinner or something.  
  
"Shh.he's finally asleep." Bilbo felt sorry for Merry. Frodo never saw Pippin sick, but Merry and Bilbo had. Twice it had almost cost the Took his life. Merry was crying. He hadn't seen Meridoc cry since he was little. The blonde haired hobbit laid his head on Bilbo's shoulder crying.  
  
Strider noticed and gently picked the hobbit up, "Shh it's ok Merry.."  
  
The Wizard stood and took Merry from the ranger, "I'll take him." Then he whispered in Strider's ear, "He doesn't need to see this any way.."  
  
After Gandalf was gone Elrond walked over to Strider who was still contemplating what Gandalf had said. "I am going to try and heal him mentally. Then if that doesn't work I'm going to dry Kinop."  
  
"Kinop?!!" Strider exclaimed, "That could kill him."  
  
Elrond sighed, "I know. That's what bothers me. I hope it doesn't come to that."  
  
"Bilbo let me see Pippin, you go take care of Merry. Sam," The Gardner jumped when his name was called. "You are in charge of the compresses and liquid."  
  
"Yes sir.."  
  
"Lay him on the bed Strider." Strider obeyed and Elrond was now in charge. The elf lord put both of his hands on Pippin's chest and chanted a spell in Elfish.  
  
"What's he doing'?" Sam asked.  
  
"He's healing Pippin."  
  
"What about Frodo?"  
  
Strider smiled, "He's healed. He's just to weak to wake up."  
  
"Really?!!?" Sam's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes really." A moan came from Pippin and Strider pushed Sam forward. "Put that cloth on his forehead."  
  
Sam obeyed and placed the cold wet cloth against the Took's burning forehead. "He's glowing'.."  
  
"That is a good sign. It means it's working.."  
  
In the other room Merry sat still not talking or moving. It was worrying Bilbo. "Meridoc you're worrying me. Please do something."  
  
The wizard was about to the point where he was going to beg the Brandybuck to cause some chaos.  
  
Merry just sat there. Pippin was only getting worse. Strider had lied. "Pippin." Was all he said.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
~~  
  
^_^ Kay. On with the next chapter. 

~~


	8. Chapter 7

Further Up Further In  
  
By Robin Gurl

Chapter 7  
  
~~  
  
Ok, so the typed version is LONGER than the written one. The written one is already finished. 0_0; So I'd figured I'd finish this version then type up the written one. Enjoy

~~  
  
Pippin moaned as Elrond lifted his hands off his chest. His breathing wasn't as congested as before. "Ungh.."  
  
Strider picked the hobbit up cradling him in his arms. "It's alright now little one."  
  
"His body seems to want to heal. That is good. I will have to keep this up once every 2 hours until he is completely healed." Elrond smiled fatherly at the youngest hobbit.  
  
Merry jumped when he heard another clap of thunder. "Is it going to rain?"  
  
Gandalf nodded, "Yes, a thunderstorm is coming."  
  
Strider walked in, "The little one is sleeping."  
  
Merry jumped up, "He is?!?!"  
  
"Yes, Elrond is in his office doing some paperwork."  
  
"Then who is with Pippin?!? What about Sam?" Merry exclaimed. Pippin was scared of thunder. When Pippin was younger he would come running into Merry's room crying.  
  
_**  
Merry sat up. "Great. Another thunder storm..just what I wanted in the middle of the night."  
  
He heard a small cry from another room. "What the?!?!" When nothing happened Merry curled back into his bed, falling back asleep.  
  
A few moments later a small figure came into the room. "Merry?!?!" The figure called in hiccuping sobs. Another huge clap of thunder rumbled through the hobbit hole making the figure jump. "MERRY!!!!!!!"  
  
Merry sat up in a flash. "Who what where?!??!" He looked down and saw his cousin Pippin. "Oh Pip you scared me!!!" Merry saw tears hanging in Pippin's eyes.  
  
".I'm scared." Pippin heard Merry sigh then pick him up. He curled in his cousins arms.  
  
"It's alright. It's just thunder." Merry rocked his younger cousin, "It won't hurt you."  
  
"I..I know..but I'm scared.it's soo loud..." After Pippin seemingly calmed down Merry stood up to put Pippin back in his bed. Pippin started crying again wrapping his arms tightly around Merry's neck. "NO!"  
  
"Well where do you want to sleep then?!!?"  
  
"In here with you!!!"  
  
"Fine."**_  
  
  
  
Merry blinked back into reality when Strider shook his shoulder, "Come, we are moving in another room. The storm is getting worse."  
  
"What about Pippin and Frodo?!?!"  
  
"Frodo has already been moved. Some one is going to move Pippin right now."  
  
"Who?!?"  
  
"Erem and Jusif. Come little one lets go." Strider picked Merry up and ran.  
  
Erem ran through the halls. The rain was coming right through every slit of space. "Only a little farther."  
  
"Erem, We have to hurry!! The storm is getting worse." Jusif exclaimed.  
  
"I know that Jusif."  
  
Finally they got to the room that Pippin was in. "Little one?!?"  
  
Pippin sat up weakly, "Who?!?!" He scooted back in the corner scared.  
  
"It's alright little one. Come on." Erem moved closer. "We're going to move you."  
  
"Why?!?!" Pippin allowed himself to be picked up. He felt someone place a blanket over him.  
  
"We are having a storm and it's getting worse. Everyone is moving into a safer place."  
  
"Oh.." Pippin moaned slightly, he was beginning to feel sick again.  
  
In a different room Merry was sat down on a blanket. He looked around and saw Elrond counting heads to make sure everyone was there.  
  
"Erem and Jusif aren't here yet my lord. The wind is getting to strong. We must close the doors."  
  
Merry's eyes widened with fear, "NO!!! Not until they get here!!!" Strider held him back as he tried to stand.  
  
Elrond sighed, "I'm sorry but Lila is right." He shook his head, hoping he would not regret what he was about to do. "Shut the doors."  
  
Merry jumped up knocking Strider over. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The doors shut and locked. Merry fell against the door sobbing. "You're just going to leave him out there?!?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry little one."  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
~~~ 

Ooooo cliff hanger.dontcha just hate me?!?!? *grins * the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.

~~


	9. Chapter 8

Further Up Further In

By Robin Gurl 

Chapter 8  
  
~~  
  
Ok, here is the 8th chapter. Does it really sound that rushed?!?! I need to know. I hope it doesn't. And I know it's simplistic..*sighs * I'm only 16 and this was my first M/P..I have a better one up now called Promises. Read that one. 

~~  
  
Pippin felt Erem stop, "What's wrong..?" He was feeling worse then had been. Maybe it was because he was moving.  
  
"They have closed the doors." Erem sighed. "Come, we must now go find a safe spot."  
  
"What's wrong Erem?" Jusif exclaimed.  
  
"Elrond closed the doors. We are locked out."  
  
"He can not survive out here." Jusif hissed silently. "He is already fading."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I linked our Life Forces together so I'd know how he was doing. He is fading slowly."  
  
"Hey Little One, what is your name!?!"  
  
"Pippin.."  
  
"Alright Pippin, how are you feeling?!!?" Erem asked softly. He was amazed at how young this hobbit looked. **_He must really be a child among his species._**  
  
Jusif looked around his eyes searching for somewhere for them to stay for the night. "I know where we can stay. The old storm shelter. Come."  
  
"They closed that one down Jusif 1000 years ago."  
  
"Do we have a choice?" The elf called.  
  
"No. We don't.." Erem followed Jusif slowly.  
  
"Erem.are we going to die?"  
  
"No little one. We aren't."  
  
"I want Merry.." Strider had gathered Merry up in his arms not allowing the hobbit to stay at the door. Merry was still sobbing for his lover. Strider felt tears well up in his eyes. "It's going to be alright. Pippin is going to be fine. He's strong."  
  
Merry didn't answer and continued to cry. He wanted Pippin, to see that he was safe and know that he would always be safe.  
  
Gandalf sighed and put a hand to Frodo's forehead, "He seems to know one of them is not safe."  
  
"How do you know that?" Elrond looked up.  
  
"He has stirred in his sleep. Frodo knows Pippin's not here." Gandalf was about ready to go out there and find them. "It's alright Frodo."  
  
"Pippin..." Frodo moaned in his sleep.  
  
Sam held back his tears. It hurt him to see his friends this way. They had an inner circle that no one could enter not even Mr. Bilbo. It had formed when they were younger. They had all decided to protect Pippin. Now one was missing from that circle and everyone knew it and felt it. It was like a void in space. "Please be alright Mr. Took."  
  
Merry stopped crying abruptly his eyes glazed over as he remembered the first time Frodo, Sam, and He had found Pippin.  
  
**_  
"You little brat."  
  
Merry looked to the house, he stopped telling Sam, and Frodo how sweet and totally cool Pippin was. "Oh no."  
  
"What's wrong Merry?"  
  
"Pip's Dad is home.."  
  
"And?"  
  
Another scream was heard. "Oh God.." Merry broke out into a sprint. A very confused Sam and Frodo followed.  
  
"Uncle Paladin stop it!!" Merry shouted. He ran over to Pippin and pulled him into his arms. The younger hobbit sobbed in his shoulder.  
  
"What is going on?" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Let him go you little brat." Paladin moved to pull Pippin from Merry but Frodo and Sam pulled him back.  
  
"Get him out of here Merry."  
  
"Go Mr. Merry.."  
  
Merry took one glance at his friends then gathered Pippin up in his arms and ran. He didn't stop running until he was far away from Pippin's house.  
  
Frodo and Sam had caught up with him a few minutes later. Both of them were supporting a few bruises. "Is he alive?"  
  
"Barely.Pip?" Merry exclaimed, "Answer me..come on!!!"  
  
Pippin opened his eyes slowly, smiling when he saw it was his cousin, "Merry.."  
  
"Yeh Pip, it's me.What happened?" Merry asked.  
  
"I..I don't know.Da came in and just started hitting me." Pippin said softly. "I hurt everywhere.."  
  
"It's alright Pippin, I'm here. So is Sam and Frodo.we won't let him near you anymore."  
  
"No..No one believes me any more..I tried to tell them what Da does to me but they always laugh and say I'm dreaming it." Pippin clung on to Merry tightly.  
  
"We believe you, we really do."_**  
  
  
"MERRY!!" Strider shouted shaking the hobbit. He had been trying to get the hobbit to respond and Merry wasn't.  
  
Merry was jolted out of the horrible memory when someone shook him. "What?!?"  
  
"You scared me."  
  
Pippin was put down out side for a moment while the two elves pulled the doors opened. This reminded him so much of when his friends were trying to keep him from his Da.  
  
  
  
**_"Hurry run. The barn is open. We can hide until it's safe." Sam called. "Hang in there Pip." Merry kissed his cousins curls softly as they ran through the rain.  
  
They had just saved Pippin again from his father. Pippin was bruised and bleeding every where. The youngest hobbit was half conscious, he wasn't to sure what was going on. He just knew that Merry, Sam, and Frodo were with him.  
  
Once inside the barn Merry handed Pippin over to Frodo and then helped Sam close the doors.  
  
Frodo cradled Pippin like he was a baby. "Sh..it's alright, you're safe now.."  
  
"I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." Pippin kept sobbing out.  
  
"There's no need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. It was your father." Sam said soothingly._**  
  
  
"No little one, you mustn't fall asleep." Jusif said, wrapping his cloak around the sick hobbit. "Erem, he's gotten worse."  
  
"Merry..Frodo..Sam.." Pippin sobbed into Jusif's shoulder.  
  
"Lay him down. I can do a bit of healing."  
  
Jusif looked up in surprise, "You can?"  
  
"Yes, I have learned a little from Lord Elrond." Erem put his hand on Pippin's forehead.  
  
Pippin felt a weird warm feeling flow through his body. It felt good, and warm. He felt better after it left. "Hm...feels good."  
  
Erem fell back tired, "But I can only do a little at a time. We must keep him warm so he won't relapse. Then I will do some more in a few hours."  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
~~

Hehe..four pages.^_^ That's a lot. Oh I forgot to mention..if anyone is interested in Archiving this story, please feel free. Just email me to tell me where it is. REVIEW 

~~


	10. Chapter 9

Further Up Further In

By Robin Girl

Chapter 9  
  
~~~  
  
BOO! *scares everybody * Ha ha!!! *ROFL* I'm back. Don't have any story news. Wait yes I do at the end of the story. Enjoy the story 

~~~  
  
Pippin moaned, it was so cold and he was so scared. He wasn't feeling as bad but he still felt ill.  
  
"So Pippin do you have a hobbit lass that you're going to be getting married to?" Jusif asked trying to make conversation.  
  
Pippin took awhile to answer. He didn't want them to be mad. "I don't go for girls.." He heard both gasp in shock.  
  
Erem smiled, "It's alright each to his own. So who is the lucky lad?"  
  
"Merry. My best friend and cousin. He's probably worried beyond reason 'bout me right now."  
  
Little did Pippin know the truth in those words.  
  
"Come Merry, we have some food for you to eat." Merry shook his head not moving. Strider sat beside him worried. "No need to make yourself sick.."  
  
Merry shrugged not caring, "When the rain lets up I want to go find them."  
  
Frodo moaned then sat up, his arm wasn't hurting as much anymore. He saw Gandalf hovering worriedly over him. "Gandalf?" When the wizard didn't answer he sighed, "What is it?"  
  
Gandalf looked down, "Oh good you're awake."  
  
Sam looked over from trying to get Merry to eat and ran over, "Bless you, you're awake."  
  
"Sam hasn't left your side."  
  
"We were that worried about you weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" Sam placed a light kissed on Frodo's lips his eyes watering.  
  
"Don't cry my love, I'm alive and well now." Frodo wiped his loves tears away.  
  
"A lot has happened while you were ill.."  
  
"Tell me," Frodo replied after looking around, "Where is Pippin?"  
  
"He is with Erem and Jusif, they are two elves that helped get Sam and the others here."  
  
"Is he alright?" Frodo exclaimed, "He was ill when I last saw him."  
  
Merry didn't answer Frodo he held back a sob and curled beside the window. Sam sighed, "He wasn't doing so great last time we saw him."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Merry, he looks so sad." Frodo stood tiredly and stumbled over to his cousin, "Hey Merry."  
  
Merry ignored him fighting back tears. He only stared out the window watching the rain fall. "Merry." Frodo wrapped his arms around his cousin, "He's going to be alright."  
  
"We're going out there."  
  
"Going out where?"  
  
"I've let this go to long. No elf is going to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. My love, your baby cousin, is out there with no one he knows." Merry glared at Lila, "I'm going to get him."  
  
To his surprise Strider stood walking with Elrond over to them. "I'm taking Sam and Frodo, we're going to find them."  
  
"Why can't I go?" Merry said.  
  
"You haven't eaten or slept at all since you came here, I don't want you sick."  
  
"I don't care bout that. Pip needs me.."  
  
"You aren't going to be any help to him if you're as ill as he is." Elrond said it in such a tone that Merry knew it wasn't worth replying.  
  
"Bring him back Frodo, I trust you.."  
  
Frodo nodded, "Of course you can trust me. I'll return carrying him."  
  
"Let's go before it starts raining hard again.." Strider pulled his hood over his cloak and waited for the others to get ready.  
  
Sam smiled taking Frodo's hand into his, "This reminds me of the time Pippin decided to find the forest fair and we had to go find him."  
  
Frodo smiled nodded, "It does."  
  
Outside in the rain Frodo's blue eyes scanned the landscape, "Strider where would they be waiting out the storm?"  
  
"There is an old storm shelter down that way. They should be in there."  
  
"Lets go to it then, I will not be content until Pippin is safe and warm in Merry's arms." Frodo replied, which true, he wouldn't feel content until those innocent blue eyes were staring back at him.  
  
Elrond felt sorry for Merry, he hadn't meant to sound mean, "Come help me prepare a bed for your friend."  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
~~  
  
I know.-_-; it's short VERY short. Here is some stuff that I forgot to add at the beginning:  
  
To my authors:  
  
Pip- Of course I know Pippin's cute. ^^V That's why I torture him. *cackles evily* JUST KIDDING. 

Glitter Cat- I'm trying to finish. O.O; I have something called school after my social life. 

Ron Knight- You are DISANTLY REALATED to Dominic? Ah!!! How awesome..can he hook me up with Billy Boyd?!?!? *sighs dreamily * that would be wonderful.. Maybe we can co-write. IM me at Robin0126 and we'll chat kay? I love co- writing.  
  
~~~


	11. Original 5

Further Up Further In

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 5

Original  
  
~~ 

This is the original chapter 5. I have already finished the written chapters and have started on the sequel to this wonderful story. It's going to be more of an AU. Cos, well, I just wanna play something out at the end that would NOT HAPPEN! . Enjoy.

~~  
  
"So how are the young ones?" A figure asked.  
  
Elrond sat on the edge of Frodo's bed checking the wound, ""The one who is friend to the younger blonde has fallen ill."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"The fever is. Gandalf go see them."  
  
"Fool of a Took! His name is Pippin. He causes a lot of problems."  
  
"Yes, that was his name." Elrond gave a slight smile, "Frodo is getting better."  
  
"Yes, he is strong." Gandalf replied. "Which room are the other two in?"  
  
"Two from the left."  
  
"Alright. Gandalf left the room. On the way there he met up with an old friend. "Bilbo!"  
  
Bilbo looked up, "G..Gandalf?"  
  
"It's glad to see you."  
  
"So, Gandalf where are you heading in such a hurry?" Bilbo asked.  
  
"Meridoc and Peregrin are here."  
  
Bilbo smiled, "Going to stop them before they cause problems I presume?"  
  
Gandalf didn't smile, he just shook his head, "No, Peregrin has come down with a fever of the worse sort."  
  
"Oh my poor nephew." Bilbo decided that he was going with him, "I'll come with you."  
  
In the room Bilbo sat on Pippin's side of the bed.  
  
"Meridoc is feeling a bit warm.." Gandalf observed.  
  
Bilbo nodded, "I hope he hasn't gotten what Peregrin has." When Bilbo touched Peregrin's forehead, Pippin smiled as if he knew who is it was. Then he intertwined with Merry laying his head in the crook of Merry's neck.  
  
Gandalf gave a slight smile, "I think a change has gone on between these two hobbits."  
  
"Yes, I agree with you.." Bilbo sighed, "We need to separate them before Meridoc gets ill." Bilbo pulled Pippin gently into his lap while Gandalf picked up Merry.  
  
"I'll take him to my room."  
  
"Gandalf I'm going to stay here."  
  
Gandalf nodded and walked out the door.  
  
That morning Merry woke up too see that he was in a different room. "Pippin?" He panicked what had happened? How did they get separated?  
  
"Calm down Meridoc." Merry looked around. Then he saw Gandalf. The wizards hand went to the hobbits forehead. "Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf let out a sigh of relief, "Good no fever"  
  
"I don't understand.? Where's Pip?" Merry exclaimed as he was pushed back into the bed.  
  
"If you don't calm down and shut your mouth Meridoc, I'm going to sew your mouth shut. Peregrin is still in his room. Bilbo and I moved you so you wouldn't catch what he has."  
  
Merry ignored the fact that Bilbo was here. He could go ballistic over that later. "You left him alone?!?! He's prolly scared and wanting to be held and."  
  
"Sh! Bilbo is in there now. Sam and Strider arrived last night."  
  
Bilbo awoke to the sound of moaning. His eyes opened to see Pippin's face contorted in pain. "Peregrin, it's alright my lad you're safe."  
  
That voice," Pippin opened his eyes, was it really him? "Bilbo?" He croaked out hoarsely.  
  
"Yes my boy calm down."  
  
"Where's Merry?" Pippin asked.  
  
"He's in another room. Gandalf carried him out last night. We don't want to hobbit lads sick." Bilbo rung out a cloth and placed it on Pippin's fore head. "I suspect Elrond will be here soon to try and use his healing power on you."  
  
"I want Merry."  
  
"I know.  
  
"Bilbo?" Pippin called out softly.  
  
"Yes Peregrin?"  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"Alright tell me."  
  
"Me and Merry. We're in love."  
  
Bilbo sat there shocked, "What??!"  
  
"We love each other. Sam and Frodo are together." After seeing Bilbo's face tears started forming in Pippin's eyes. "You're mad aren't you?"  
  
Bilbo carassed the small hobbit's cheek, "I'm not mad Pip. Don't cry. I'm just a little shocked. Sit up my boy."  
  
"Why?" Pippin asked as the old kind hobbit helped him sit up.  
  
"No need for you to be dressed like this when your sick in bed. Elrond will have something more comfortable." Bilbo helped Pippin undo his jacket and take his shirt off.  
  
Elrond chose this time to walk in, with two elf maidens. Pippin blushed hiding his head in Bilbo's chest. The maidens giggled softly.  
  
Elrond smiled, "There is no reason to be embarrassed little one. Elsi and Fiji have some clothes for you."  
  
Bilbo took the clothes from Elrond and helped Pippin pull the over sized elf shirt over his head.  
  
A muffled noise came from inside the shirt, "What's wrong Pippin?"  
  
"This shirt is to big.." Pippin finally replied after getting his head out.  
  
"We chose children clothes." Fiji said.  
  
"Hmmm." Elsi pondered, "I didn't think Hobbits were that small.."  
  
Pippin his shyly as the elf girls made sure he was going to live with the huge clothes.  
  
"Girls, Girls." Bilbo finally said, "You're making him blush. His little ears are going to burst from being so red."  
  
Pippin blushed even more, he wanted to say something but a cough attack started this one wouldn't stop and he started crying.  
  
Elrond knelt down and took Pippin from Bilbo's arms. He began whispering words of elvish. "Elsi.." Elrond called softly rocking Pippin slightly. "Go get the herbs."  
  
Bilbo watched as Elrond took over. Elsi ran out of the room quickly.  
  
She ran back with a bowl of something. "Here my lord."  
  
"Thank You, Bilbo hold him. It's going to burn." Elrond undid Pippin's shirt. Pippin's breathing was getting worse, if he didn't act now he could lose the youngest hobbit. "Pippin this is going to help clear up your chest but It's going to burn."  
  
Strider walked in, "Finally how is he?!?"  
  
"We're about to put the kinops on his chest."  
  
Strider winced, "You sure you have to put him through that?" Strider's question was answered by Pippin's labored breathing.  
  
Bilbo looked fearful over to the new comer, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"It will burn for a long time and then it will suck energy from him until he is fully healed."  
  
"I need a break, would you mind if-"  
  
"No, not at all.." Strider changed places. As he did, he saw Tears in Bilbo's eyes. ::It must break his heart to see his youngest nephew like this..:: "Why don't you go sit with Frodo.?"  
  
Bilbo nodded, "Yes, I think I'll go do that."  
  
After he was gone Elrond sighed as he soaked the cloth with the Kinop. "I think we've stressed him to much.." I agree. Two nephews and one who might be sick."  
  
"Let's get this over with. Pippin, I would like you to be awake when we do this, it's going to sting and burn little one."  
  
Strider got a firm grip on Pippin to where he wouldn't be able to move and shouted, "GO!"  
  
Pippin's eyes watered as the Kinop burned. He must have done something bad to deserve this. Maybe he had annoyed everyone to their peak and now they were punishing him.  
  
Bilbo felt tears run down his cheeks. All the way in Frodo's room he could hear Pippin's torturous cries.  
  
Sam held Merry back as he tried to run. "You will just be in the way Mister Merry."  
  
"They lied. They're not helping, they're killing him." Hot tears ran down Merry's cheeks. "I want to be there."  
  
"So do I. After they're done we'll go see him." Sam said fighting his own tears back.  
  
For three hours Pippin's screams were heard. Finally Elrond took the cloth off Pippin. "Little one are you still with us?" He caressed Pippin's forehead gently.  
  
"I'm sorry." Pippin sobbed, "I won't do it again."  
  
"He thinks we did it because he did something wrong!!" Strider exclaimed. "Pippin you didn't do anything wrong. It's going to help you get well."  
  
"O..Ok.Strider..I'm tired."  
  
"Yes, you're going to feel that way for awhile. Do you want to sleep in your bed?"  
  
"I want Merry." Pippin murmured.  
  
Strider rocked the hobbit back and forth. "Later young one, you need to rest."  
  
"Merry...Why are you keeping me apart from him?" Pippin wanted Merry to hold him not Strider.  
  
Elrond sighed, "I'll fetch him."  
  
In Merry's room, Sam was blocking the door.  
  
"Sam let me out!"  
  
"Meridoc, come with me." Elrond said, "Immediately. We can't get Pippin to calm down. He's going to hurt himself."  
  
End Chapter 5 of the Original.  
  
~~ 

Like?!!? Then do the obvious and PLEASE REVIEW!!

~~


	12. Original 6

Further Up Further In

By Robin Girl

Original Chapter 6

~~~  
Ok so I'd figure I'd go ahead and type last few chappies of the original up.

Then I have the sequel (for the original story mind you) almost done….

The original one goes by to fast if you ask me…so if it sounds rushed I'm sorry.

I also have 4 more stories for LOTR coming up that are almost complete.

~~~  


Pippin had somehow gotten out of Strider's arms and was hiding in the corner. He kept screaming for Merry.

Strider was scared, he didn't want Pippin to hurt himself. "Come on Elrond.."

Just about that time Merry came running in to see Pippin curled up in the right corner. Strider was knelt down 10 feet or so away trying to gently persuade the hobbit of it. "Pip?"

Pippin looked over at Merry with glassy eyes, "Merry? Watch out Da is after me again!"

Strider sighed, "Would someone please enlighten me about his father?"

"When ever Pip gets in trouble, his da likes to beat him." Merry ran over and gathered Pippin up in arms, "Come on Pip, Uncle Paladin isn't here. You're dreaming wake up."

Pippin's body finally realized that it was sick and his mind finally realized that he was tired. "Da? He's not here?"

No. He's not.." Merry told him soothingly, "Let's get you back in bed…"

"Stay with me please.." Pippin sobbed holding onto Merry's vest so no matter what he couldn't leave.

"Ok, Pip, I'll say. It's alright, I'm here now." Merry kissed Pippin's burning forehead, "Try and get some sleep."

"Keep him there until we change the sheets. Here." Strider threw him another nightshirt that was lying around. Elrond had left after seeing that everything was under control. "Put him in this."

Come on Pippin, hold your arms up." Pippin didn't move he just cling to Merry. The blonde sighed, "I'm not going to leave you goose."

Pippin reluctantly lifted his arms and allowed Merry to pull his sweat drenched shirt off his body. "Am I ever going to get well?"

"Of course Pip, We just have to break your fever. Then everything will be fine." Merry tried to say it bravely. His love was going to be ok. No buts to it.

Strider finished changing the sheets then he helped Pippin back into the bed. "Rest, I will bring some food in for you later."

"Can Merry stay?" Pippin knew that his cousin would be able to but he wanted to make sure. Strider looked into Pippin's eyes, if he said no then the innocent eyes would fill with tears. "If he wants to."

Pippin now turned to his love, "Merry?"

Merry smiled ruffling Pippin's hair, "Of course."

"Alright, I'll be back later."

"Merry.." Pippin asked after Strider had left.

"Yes Pip?" Merry sat on the edge of Pip's bed covering Pippin with more blankets.

"Could I uh kiss you?" Pippin turned bright red after he asked.

Merry realized they hadn't kissed at all since they confessed their love to each other. He felt really stupid now. What a great boy friend he had been.

"Merry?" Pippin was afraid he'd moved to fast and was going to lose Merry.

"Sure.." Merry helped Pippin sit up, the hobbit's blue eyes were bright as they had been before they were sick. Merry leaned close pressing his lips against Pippin's warm ones.

Pippin melted under his lovers touch. He'd never been kissed by anyone before and it felt wonderful. He'd seen his parents do it and always wondered what it felt like. His parents.

Merry felt Pippin freeze, worried he'd done to much at one time. "Oh no did I do something?" Pippin didn't answer and just fell into Merry's arms sobbing, "Pip what's wrong?"

"If Da finds out we love each other he'll whip me and then you.."

"Oh Pip.." Merry rocked him kissing his curly hair, "We'll tell him together. I won't let him hurt you."

"I'm tired.." Pippin murmured after awhile of being rocked. He liked being so close to Merry.

"Sleep then I'll hold you." Merry stated.

"Alright..love you Merry.."

"Love You To"

End Chapter 6

~~~  
^^ Like? Then Please Review!!

~~~  



	13. Original Chapter 7

Further Up Further In

By Robin Girl

Chapter 7 

Original

~~~  
Hope you like the story. ^_^  
~~~  


The next morning Merry woke to see that no one had moved them last night. Pippin was curled in his arms snoring softly.  
His breathing wasn't as congested a before. What ever Elrond had done was working. "Hey Pip, wake up love."

Pippin sat up, he felt a lot better. "Merry, I feel better." He felt Merry check for a fever, "Pippin your fever has broken!!!" Pippin hugged Merry  
rejoicing. Finally, he was close to being well. "I love you Merry!!!" He shouted happily.

The Blonde smiled kissing Pippin's hair and returning the hug. "I love you to Pip.."

In another room Frodo awoke. "Gandalf?"

"Good you're awake."

After waiting for a little while for Gandalf to answer he asked another question, "Gandalf what is it?"

"I've been thinking. I'm worried about Peregrin."

Memories came back hitting him hard. Poor Pippin had fallen ill. Frodo's blue eyes radiated with worry. "Is he alright?"

"The last time I saw him he wasn't."

Before Frodo could say anything else Sam came running in. Tears of joy were running down the Gardner's cheeks. "Bless you, you're awake."

Gandalf smiled when Sam gave Frodo a kiss on the lips, which Frodo returned gratefully. "Sam has hardly left your side."

"I hope he helped out with Pip some.." Frodo remarked giving Sam the evil eye. "He was more important than me."

"Oh don't worry, I did." Sam kissed Frodo again crying more, "We were so worried that I just had to stay by your side more, isn't that right Mr. Gandalf?"

"By the skills of Lord Elrond you're beginning to heal."

A handsome Elven face appeared. Long brown hair framed his soft face. His smile was fatherly and would comfort any child who was ill or scared. "Welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins."

Frodo smiled in return. "Thank you."

Outside Pippin, rather he liked it or not mind you, was being helped around by Merry. A few shouts of "No I'm fine." and "You Nit be quiet." Had been exchanged before Pippin had finally given up. He rather enjoyed all of the scenery and with Merry helping him around he could focus on it rather than walking. Besides, if Merry was content this way then he could deal with it. 

"Pip you doing ok?" Merry asked for what seemed the 2000th time. "We can stop and let you rest if you want." 

Pippin didn't answer. He looked in between the bushes to see what he thought to be Frodo. "Frodo?" Then to his delight Sam and Frodo looked over. It was his cousin. Frodo was ok.

Frodo looked over and saw Merry and Pippin, "Merry!! Pippin!!" After he hugged Merry he held Pippin close, "My little Pippin. You're ok. No fever, pale skin or coughing." 

Pippin blushed a bright red at the attention he was getting from Frodo. The others laughed. Merry winked at his cousin and Sam, "Only I'm allowed to make him blush."

That made Pippin blush even more. "It's alright Pip, we do it because we love you."

Strider watched the reunion from above dreading the message he was going to have to give Pippin. _It's just not fair, He shouldn't have to go through this. _"Hey, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo."

All four hobbits looked up surprised when the Ranger jumped down in front of them. "What is it Strider?"

"A letter came it's for Pippin." Strider didn't have the heart to tell Pippin who it was from. 

Pippin took it slowly, and opened it, "It's from Da..but how?"

"I have no idea. It just arrived." 

Pippin read it out loud with a shaky voice. He leaned on Merry more and more as his heart sank.

_Peregrin Took,  
You better get your arse back here this instant. I'm not happy that you ran off without telling me.  
When you get back you will pay for what you've done. Let me promise you'll never forget it. If you're lucky  
after I'm done with you, you might see Merry. I'm not promising.   
Paladin_

Pippin's eyes watered, his perfect world was always destroyed by his father. "He's gonna whip me. Merry we can't go back. I won't." 

Merry held him as he cried rocking him softly. A few tears of his own fell as well. "You have to go Pip. If you don't he'll whip you worse."

Strider sighed, "You don't have to go right away. Elrond has insisted that you four stay for another few weeks. So enjoy the place and forget the letter."

Merry nodded giving Strider a thank you look which the ranger returned. "We'll do that won't we Pip?" Pippin nodded in Merry's chest. Not letting go. 

Together they walked to go get some breakfast and perhaps some second breakfast.

End Chapter 7

End Original Story

~~  
Should I just post the sequal as this story? Or post it as another? Tell me in the review! 

~~


	14. Chapter 10

Further Up Further In

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 9

(d00d..XD An update!!!!!! Cool, no? I threw (apparently) the sequel away cos I can't find it…..x.x…*sighs* why me?)

Pippin moaned, it was so cold and he was so scared. He wasn't feeling as bad but he still felt ill. 

"So Pippin do you have a hobbit lass that you're going to be getting married to soon?" Jusif asked trying to make conservation. 

Pippin took awhile to answer. He didn't want them to disapprove. "I..I don't go for girls…" He heard both gasp in shock. But nothing happened afterwards.

Erem smiled, "It's alright, each to his own. So who is the lucky lad?"

Pippin blushed, "Merry, my best friend and cousin. He's probably worried beyond reason right now."

Little did Pippin know the truth in his words.

*~*

"Come Merry, we have some food for you eat." Merry shook his head not moving. Strider sat beside the halfing wrapping an arm around him, "No need to make yourself sick."

Merry shrugged Strider's arm off not caring. "When the rain lets up I want to go find them."

Over to the side Frodo groaned and sat up. His arm wasn't hurting as much anymore. He saw Gandalf hovering worriedly over him, "Gandalf?" When the wizard didn't answer he sighed, "What is it?"

Gandalf looked down relief spread across his face. "Oh good, you're awake."

Sam looked over from trying to prod the Brandybuck into eating something and saw Frodo sitting up. He forgot all about Merry and ran over to Frodo, "Bless you, you're awake."

"Sam hasn't left your side."

"We were that worried about you weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" Sam placed a light kiss on Frodo's lips his eyes watering.

"Don't cry my love. I'm alive and well now." Frodo wiped his lover's tears away but saw that he was tearing up as well. 

"A lot has happened while you were ill."

"Tell me." Frodo replied after looking around for a moment, "Where is Pip?"

"He is with Erem and Jusif!"

Who? Frodo's mind exclaimed. He decided or hoped that they were good people, "Is he alright?" He was ill when I last saw him."

Merry didn't answer Frodo. He held back a sob and curled against a window watching the rain fall outside.

Sam sighed, "He wasn't doing so great last time we saw him."

"I'm going to talk to Merry, he looks so sad." Frodo stood tiredly and stumbled over to his cousin, "Oi, Cousin."

Merry ignored him fighting back tears. He was happy that Frodo was awake but he wanted to be with his true love as well. 

"Meriadoc.." Frodo whispered wrapping his arms around his cousin. "He's going to be alright."

That was what Pippin use to do. Tears ran down Merry's cheeks as he remembered. 

*~*

**__**

"MERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Merry Brandybuck let out a groan as someone knocked him down from behind wrapping their arms around his neck.

"GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?"

Merry laughed swinging Pippin around and holding him tight, "What Pip?"

"I grew two inches since last year."

"Really? That's a lot."

"I know I know!! Da said I'll be as tall as you one day." 

Merry chuckled and ruffled the youngsters curls. "I'm sure you will be."

"Merry?"

"Yes, Pip?"

The youngster wrapped his arms around Merry's neck curling close, "We'll be together forever, right?"

"Yes, Pippin. We will be, I promise I'll protect you from anyone and anything."

"You're like the Knight in Shining Armor from Bilbo's story!!" Green eyes were bright as they took in Merry's navy blue ones. "How great!! I have a Knight in Shining Armor!!"

*~*

"We're going out there."

"Going out where?"

"I've let this go to long. No Elf is going to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. My love, your baby cousin is out there sick as heck with no one he knows." Merry glared at Lila, "I'm going to get him."

To his surprise Strider stood walking with Elrond over to them, "I'm taking Sam and Frodo, we're going to go find them!!"

The Brandybuck glared, "WHY CAN'T I GO?"

"You've haven't eaten or slept at all since you came here. I won't allow it." The Elf Lord commanded. 

"I don't care about that. Pippin needs me!!!"

"You aren't going to be any help to him if you're as ill as he is." Elrond reasoned in such a tone that Merry knew it wasn't worth fighting over it. 

"Bring him back, Frodo. I trust you!!" 

Frodo nodded, "Of course you can trust me. I'll return carrying him."

"Let's go before it starts raining hard again." Strider pulled his hood over his cloak and waited for the others to join him.

Sam smiled taking Frodo's hand in his, "This reminds me of the time Mr. Pippin decided to find the forest fairies and we had to go find him."

Frodo smiled remembering it well, "It does, Sam."

*~*

**__**

"Mr. Took?!?!" Samwise called through the dark. 

Frodo was behind him shivering from the cold. "That fool of a Took. If Merry gets home before we find him we're in for it."

"It wasn't exactly our fault, Mr. Frodo. He's the one that ran off." 

Frodo smirked rolling his eyes, "Actually, Sam, it was. We were the ones who told him about the forest fairies."

"FRODO!!"

Both hobbits froze when a high pitched yell came from the woods. Frodo frowned his face set with determination. "That way, Samwise." 

"Pippin?" Sam called again once in the woods. 

Sobs were coming from behind a tree. When Frodo knelt down and looked behind it he saw a small hobbit child with wild dark blonde curls. "Pip, it's alright."

The child buried himself in Frodo's arms sobbing. "I came to find the fairies but they aren't here."

"You scared them away, Mr. Pippin. See, they are scared of us. They only come out when we aren't around."

"Oh."

*~*

::Only this time there aren't any fairies to find…:: Frodo reminded himself.

*~*

Out side in the rain Frodo's blue eyes scanned the landscape. Rivendell was supposed to be beautiful or that was what he had been told. In the storm it looked eerie. "Strider, where would they be waiting out the storm?"

"There is an old storm shelter down that way. They should be in there." ::It's the only safe place…:: If they weren't in there then Strider had no other ideas. 

"Let's go to it then. I will not be content until Pippin is safe and warm in Merry's arms." Frodo replied. It was true, he wouldn't be until those innocent green eyes were staring back at him. 

*~*

Elrond felt sorry for Merry, he hadn't meant to sound mean. "Come," He said soothingly helping the hobbit stand, "Help me prepare a bed for your friend."

Merry obeyed knowing that Pippin was going to need blankets and pillows when Frodo brought him back. "Alright, Mr. Elrond."

Elrond chuckled, "Just Elrond, little one. No need to be formal."

Merry smiled, "Alright, Elrond."

*~*

Suddenly everyone heard a loud noise. All three stopped in their tracks and then heard three screams. "Oh, no!!" Strider exclaimed breaking out into a sprint, "The old shelter collapsed."

"PIPPIN!!" Frodo shouted running behind Strider. They were closer to it then he had thought. It had collapsed. "PIPPIN!!!" He shouted again.

He received no answer.

End Chapter 9

(Uh-oh *ducks and hides behind Dom who is roasting marshmallows at the moment* Don't hurt me yet, kay!?!?!? *whimpers* DOMMIE!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!)


End file.
